


Don't Judge

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Musical Instruments, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles wants to learn how to play an instrument





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 10th is International Bagpipe Day

Derek looked on as his boyfriend read intently from a book and adjusted the instrument. Only to do it again for the next twenty minutes, without actually attempting to play. It was enough to drive him crazy.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked.

Stiles looked up at him and blinked. "Learning to play the bagpipe," he informed him with a splendid roll of his eyes.

"I didn't know you were Irish... or Scottish," he said aloud, obviously confused about the boy's reasoning for learning the instrument.

"That is racist! What, you have to be Irish or Scottish to want to learn an instrument? You can't want to do it just because? What if Boyd wants to learn how to play?" the offended young man ground out.

"My great-great grandfather was ½ Irish," he heard Boyd inform them from the living room.

"Sorry," Stiles yelled back. 

"It's still racist. Why do you want to learn to play the bagpipe?" Boyd asked as he entered the room.

"I don't really. I've just always been fascinated by how it works. The best way to learn about that is either dissecting one. Which would be a waste of $300. I am many things, but I am not wasteful. The other way is to learn to pay. So, I am learning to play. Of course, they suggest learning from someone, but I don't know of anyone who plays."

Boyd took the bagpipe, positioned it over his left shoulder, filled it with air, and began to play Amazing Grace. Derek and Stiles stood and stared transfixed at the unknown talent of the large beta.

Stiles took a deep breath as the last cord died down and clapped. "Beautiful, I didn't know you could do that. Now I don't know if I want to learn more or less."

"If you decide to learn, I am willing to teach you all I know," he said as he handed the instrument back over and walk out.

Both me just sat there lost in their own thoughts. "You can't judge a book by its cover," Stiles said softly as he put the bagpipe away. He would take the man up on his offer a t a later date. Right now, he needed to go and visit his Dad.

~Fin~


End file.
